Destination
by WGH-Kun
Summary: Naruto membunuh. Dia membunuh untuk hidup dan dia hidup untuk membunuh. Janjinya untuk menjaga Hinata akan ia tepati walaupun itu membuatnya sakit. NARUTO CENTRIC & POV


Awalnya aku membunuh untuk hidup, lalu aku hidup untuk membunuh. Dan sekarang aku hidup dan membunuh hanya untuknya. Ya. Untuknya yang sekarang telah menjadi sebatang kara karenaku. Karena aku telah membunuh seluruh keluarganya.

 **Destination**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WGH-Kun**

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan sedikitpun dari fict ini

 **Warning: OOC, Typo, NARUTO CENTRIC**

 **.**

 **.**

Belaian angin malam menghempas tubuhku yang basah diterpa hujan. Memberikan sedikit tekanan dalam hati untuk bicara. Segelintir keraguan merembes dan mengalir di ulu hatiku.

"Tolong jangan bunuh kakak."

Suara tangisan bocah bersurai coklat kembali melesak masuk ke dalam gendang telingaku. Bocah itu menangis dan bersujud di kakiku.

"Tolong jangan sakiti kakak." Ujarnya sambil terisak.

Aku berjongkok. Mengambil helaian rambutnya kasar. Mata kiriku menatapnya tajam. "Apa yang aku dapatkan jika aku menurutimu, adik kecil."

Tanganku meraih dagunya dan membelokkan pandangannya ke belakang. "Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang cacat sepertinya." Tunjukku pada gadis yang tengah pingsan diatas kursi rodanya.

"Kau bisa membunuhku, tapi tolong jangan bunuh kakakku."

Seringaianku tercipta dibalik topeng. Membunuhnya? Aku bisa melakukannya kapanpun dan dimanapun. Bahkan aku sudah membunuh seluruh keluarganya. Jika hanya membunuhnya, itu masalah gampang.

"Kau bisa membunuhku dan melakukan apapun padaku." Bocah itu kembali terisak.

Hatiku serasa teriris ketika mendengar perkataannya. Sebegitu sayangnya kah dia pada kakaknya. Seandainya aku memiliki adik sepertinya. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi terjadi. Aku bahkan tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu, mana mungkin aku memiliki adik.

Aku membuka topengku. Menariknya, mengecup bibir mungilnya dan melepaskannya. Semburat merah terlihat di wajah cantiknya. Oh. Ya tuhan! Apa yang aku lakukan. Sungguh, aku bukanlah seorang profil bejat yang suka berbuat mesum pada anak-anak. Aku menggaruk terngkukku yang tidak gatal.

"A-Apa tuan tidak akan membunuh kakakku?" Dia bertanya dengan takut-takut.

Aku tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak akan membunuh kakakmu. Tapi sebagai gantinya..." Aku memegang pundaknya dan kembali menciumnya. "...Kau yang aku bunuh, tepat didepan kakakmu."

.

##

.

"Apa ada yang mau disampaikan." Ucapku mencoba mencairkan suasana.

Sebuah katana panjang masih setia dalam genggamanku dengan Hanabi yang berada tepat dibawahnya. Leher Hanabi hanya berjarak beberapa inchi dari benda tajam ini. Ada sedikit rasa tidak rela dalam diriku untuk membunuh Hanabi. Bocah penyayang kakak itu terlalu indah untuk aku bunuh. Dan baru kali ini aku merasakannya. Aku yang selalu membunuh tanpa belas kasihan kini harus melawan semua rasa ragu, gugup, dan takut yang saat ini menyerangku.

Kulihat Hanabi tengah menangis pilu. Aku yakin derasnya hujan tak akan bisa menghanyutkan suasana sedih ini.

"A-Apa aku boleh memeluk kakakku?" Dia melirik kearahku dengan tatapan iba. Lehernya sedikit tergores oleh mata pedang milikku. Aku mengangguk.

Hanabi menghambur pada kakaknya dan memeluknya erat. "Kak, aku menyayangimu!" Hinata Hyuga, gadis indigo itu terdiam. Tidak membalas perkataan ataupun ucapan dari Hanabi. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi. Tatapannya dingin bagaikan es di musim dingin.

Aku berdehem. "Ehm... Hanabi, waktunya tiba."

Hanabi kembali duduk bersimpuh di sampingku dan tepat 3 meter di depan kakaknya. Sekilas aku memandang si sulung. Tatapannya tetap sama. Kosong dan tak berarah. Aku mengangkat katana yang ku pegang tinggi-tinggi.

 **Crass**

"Ahhhhh!" Hinata berteriak sebelum akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran.

Aku berjalan menuju potongan kepala Hanabi. Mengusap bibirnya yang merah akibat darah. Cup! Asin. Hanya rasa itulah yang aku dapatkan. Bukan rasa manis yang Hanabi berikan sebelum ajalnya tiba.

"Percayalah! Aku akan menjaga kakakmu dengan baik." Aku letakan kembali kepala tanpa tubuh itu di dekat tubuhnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaikku padanya. Seolah dia adalah makhluk hidup yang masih bernyawa.

Aku beralih pada sang kakak. Menatapnya nyalang dan penuh kebencian. "Hanabi telah menggantikan posisimu. Sebagai gantinya, kau juga harus menggantikan posisi Hanabi." Ucapku pada Hinata. Walaupun aku tahu kalau kakaknya Hanabi itu tidak akan mendengarku.

.

#

.

Silaunya cahaya matahari adalah hal yang sangat aku benci. Pagiku yang indah hancur seketika oleh sinar biadab tersebut. Tapi tak hanya itu, rasa pegal dan sakit menyerang lengan kiriku. Seolah-olah ada tulangku yang remuk. Sudah seminggu aku terbangun pagi-pagi sekali.

Aku menyeringai ketika melihat Hinata yang sedang menggigit lengan kiriku dengan ganas. "Kau selalu seperti ini ya. Cobalah bangunkan aku dengan cara yang sedikit normal, sayang!" Aku mencium singkat bibir Hinata, menciumnya, dan menciumnya lagi. Ciuman yang hampir sama antara Hinata dan Hanabi. Dari segi rasa dan kepuasan yang ku dapat dari Hinata hampir sama persis dengan saat aku berciuman dengan Hanabi. Yang membedakan adalah ukuran bibirnya. Hinata memiliki bibir lebih besar dari pada milik Hanabi.

"Aku mau mandi." Ujarnya padaku.

Aku tersenyum. Setelah kejadian seminggu yang lalu kini hubunganku dengan Hinata sudah bisa dibilang baik. Awalnya Hinata mengalami trauma akibat kejadian itu dan untungnya Hinata dapat memahami pekerjaanku sebagai pembunuh bayaran dan aku pun menceritakan perjanjian yang ku sepakati dengan Hanabi.

"Naruto-kun! Aku bilang, aku ingin mandi."

Aku memutar bola mataku. "Kau ingin aku mandikan? Ah, mungkin akan lebih seru jika kita mandi bersama? Ya kan."

Hinata melotot. "Jangan seenaknya sendiri. Aku memang gadis cacat yang tak berdaya tapi tolong jangan semena-mena terhadapku. Mengerti?"

Kring... Kring...

Handphone pun berbinyi. Ku ambil handphone-ku yang berada diatas meja.

Oruchimaru? Ada apa dia menelfonku? Mungkin ia akan memberikanku misi lagi.

"Siapa?" Tanya Hinata ingin tahu.

Aku tak menjawabnya dan lebih memilih untuk mengangkat telfon. "Halo?!"

'Oh. Naruto-kun, apa kabar? Apa kau baik-'

"Cih, jangan sok akrab dengan ku!" Ujarku dingin.

'Fufufu... Maaf kalau begitu.' Tawa mengerikan terdengar dari arah seberang, 'Langsung saja, aku ada misi untukmu. Dan misimu adalah..."

.

#

.

Hinata menyusun piring-piring kotor kedalam wastafel dengan telaten.

"Apa kau yakin akan membunuh orang tak bersalah lagi?" Suara Hinata mengalun ditelingaku. Suara itu begitu lirih dan menyayat hati.

Aku menunduk dan mengacak-acak surai pirangku. "Maaf, Aku harus melakukannya." Aku meninggalkan rumah dan memakai topengku. Topeng yang hanya memiliki satu lubang yang berada tepat di mata kiriku agar memudahkan penglihatan.

"Jadi kali ini targetku ini sebuah keluarga ya. Sama seperti misi membantai keluarga Hyuga. Tapi kali ini bertambah 10x lipat. Aku harus menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna agar Oruchimaru senang."

Aku tersenyum sadis dibalik topengku. **"Minato Namikaze! Kau dan seluruh keluargamu akan segera musnah."**

 **END**

 **Akhirnya selesai juga. Maaf kalau fict-nya terasa sadis dan mengerikan. Tapi itulah ide yang saya dapat untuk membuat fict ini soal Narut, jangan ditanya lagi kesadisannya. Dia besar di panti asuhan yang dipimpin oleh Oruchimaru dan setelah besar, dia pun bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Soal Minato dan Kushina, entah bagaimana nasibnya, hehehe.**

 **Jika ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan ya! XD**

 **TERIMA KASIH**

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
